


Attractive

by drarryer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Drarry, Harry Potter is Obsessed with Draco Malfoy, M/M, Stalking, he was rapidly becoming obsessed with Draco Malfoy, shower thoughts, this literally came to me when i was about to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryer/pseuds/drarryer
Summary: Flashes of slightly disheveled but neat blond hair; sheet-white pale skin; soft, cloudy grey eyes; and pretty smiles, that weren't directed at Harry, filled his mind, "Attractive..."Harry is obsessed with Draco Malfoy, just let him be.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	Attractive

It was bedtime.

Harry was in his dorm listening to the wind blow and the windows crackle, all the while laying in his bed and listening to Ron and nodding to his statements but not really listening to him.

"I don't get it, why didn't Dean tell me that he was dating Ginny? He's my friend! Better yet, why didn't Ginny tell me about it? She's my _sister!_ " Harry really didn't care, though whenever someone mentioned Ginny and Dean, it made the foreign and uneasy thing inside him grow, he chose to ignore it. He needed to focus on the mission that Dumbledore had given him.

_And watch Malfoy._

Harry shook the thought away. _No, he was spying. There's a difference!_

Speaking of Malfoy, Harry wonders what he's doing right now. So, he takes out the marauders map.

"Is it because I'm not trustworthy or something? She can trust me with anything! She knows that!" Ron rants.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good," Harry whispers as he puts the tip of his wand on the paper. He can see every single detail of the whole castle. He can see Dumbledore pacing in his office again and Ginny's footsteps right next to Hermione's. But that's not what he's looking for.

"And I thought Dean fancied Seamus anyways!" That caught Harry's attention. "What? What makes you think that?" Harry questions. He'd never really thought about _those_ kinds of relationships taking place in Hogwarts.

"Well, they're bloody hung for each other. Always stealing glances at each other, never leaving the other's side, going to each other for help. If I didn't know any bloody better, I'd go as far as saying that they're dating." Ron muses.

Harry thinks about it and he guesses it really does make sense, he's about to reply to Ron until a flash of 'Draco' on the map catches his eye and he quickly pins his gaze on the name. And it's right there. 'Draco Malfoy' written and the footsteps exiting the Slytherin Common Room. Harry takes a sharp intake of breath.

"But that's not the point! What does he see in Ginny, anyway?"

"Well she's..." his mind goes blank for a second.

_His eyes were trailing Draco's footsteps._

"Smart..." He was surprised people didn't know that Malfoy had 4 O's and 3 E's.

_Draco was now walking in the hallways._

"Funny..." Malfoy is actually well-known for his humor in Slytherin.

_His eyes still trailing Draco's footsteps that were slowly climbing the stairs stopping frequently to let the moving stairs take him._

Flashes of slightly disheveled but neat blond hair; sheet-white pale skin; soft, cloudy grey eyes; and pretty smiles, that weren't directed at Harry, filled his mind, "Attractive..."

_Draco was slowly walking the grounds of the seventh floor._

"Attractive?" Ron interrupted Harry's train of thought.

Harry not knowing what to say, said the first thing that popped into his mind.

"Yeah, you know, she has nice skin." Harry internally smacked himself.

"So, you're saying that Dean is dating my sister because of her skin?" Ron said.

"No, I'm just saying that... It's a contributing factor."

"Hermione has nice skin." It came out of nowhere and Harry couldn't really think of something to say, so he let the silent moment stretch on.

_Draco was standing right in front of the Room Of Requirement._

"As far as skin goes I mean," Ron said quickly.

Ron just made it worse. "Go to sleep, Ron," Harry said, putting the map on his bedside table with his glasses on top.

_Draco's footsteps had disappeared._

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something and this was the first thing that came to my head, thas' all :)


End file.
